Enter Thy Soul
by Blaizing-Soul
Summary: Yes, this is BBA so I'm not some idiot posting someone else's story, kay? So Atari IS me... By the way, I'm finishing this story because my friends will kill me if I don't!
1. Default Chapter

Enter thy soul  
  
A loud clap of thunder shrouded in darkness surrounded her room, sending unpleasant chills up her spine. She looked over to the separate bed beside her, she had a guest over of whom which was named of, Ryou Bakura. Surely she hadn't a boy sleep over for some time, unless you count her cousins, then there would be an endless amount, but otherwise it was the first time dealing with a boy she actually had a crush on the sleep over.  
  
It seemed it was only a few days ago when she met him, when it had actually been a few weeks, or months. Her passion seemed to grow endlessly for the silver haired boy, making him almost unreachable to herself. She thought sometimes she die from not seeing him, after falling helplessly and madly in love with him after seeing and talking to him by the road. She wasn't sure what attracted him to her, but she knew , for sure, it was strong.  
  
She just sat there in bed staring up at the ceiling..listening to the seconds tick by in her mind, almost driving her crazy, she looked over at him again and smiled // Why me..? Why is it that I am so attracted to you, angel. Why do I feel this way for you? Why can't I satisfy it?// She thought, still knowing her questions go unanswered by the slumbering partner next to her. Truly he was her angelic partner.  
  
An hour past, it was now 10:01 PM by tell of the clock near by. She sighed and let her azure eyes drift shut, she twitched slightly and gasped feeling as if to fall. She looked over at Ryou who had just yawned and turned over, she sighed in relief and smiled then drifted into her own slumbers.  
A few minutes pass as she goes through the stages of sleep slowly, god only knowing of what her wild imagination is conjuring in her dreams at the moment, surely on something.or someone.  
  
*** Bakura/ Ryou's P.O.V.*** (Point Of View)  
  
He opened one of his deep sienna eyes to look at the feminine form in the bed a few feet away from himself, he smirked and slightly lifted his upper body from the bed to sit up on his side watching her for a moment to think. Atari was a beautiful, brown haired, azure eyed girl, mysterious in her own unique way..perfect..she and himself didn't mind that they had gone to sleep in their school clothes, Atari herself slightly mumbling on how the skirt only covered up to half way up her thighs which was rather short, mind you. Her curvature showing through the blankets, only to be sealed in the moonlight radiantly. He got up and stood above his bed then walked over to hers, kneeling onto the bed and laying a hand on her stomach and bends down to whisper into her ear "You're mine now, little one", the yami mumbled out to the sleeping form.  
  
She quivered gently below his touch which made the tomb robber smirk. He lifted himself up onto the bed and straddled his legs , one beside each side of her hips and knees up to her ribs.  
  
Comments:  
  
BS~ OMG I can't believe I wrote.-that-..I wrote a Para tragedy/romance R rater!! AHAHAHAAAAA..err..sorry it's just I'm used to scripture comedies!  
  
JB~ -_-' It's not surprised who you invited for the sleep over...  
  
BS~ Yea well this is based on a real story!  
  
JB~ Um..both Atari and Bakura aren't real!  
  
BS~ No I mean, I was rping with fallen_angel_bakura (love ^_^) and this is what was happening!!!!!  
  
JB & Alex~ Oh o.o  
  
Alex~ But Chrissy, ..that's kinda..  
  
BS~ *pats* I know.I know..but it's me you're talking about here! The writer!  
  
JB! Just end the story  
  
BS~ Fine!  
  
ALL~ GOOD BYE  
  
Yami BS~ Good riddance!  
  
-_-'  
  
Hey, if you like short comedies, check out my two other fan fictions! Oh my lbeepl god!  
And The babysitting Disaster  
  
And enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Sincerely, Atari Kaiba ((Atari-san)) AKA bakurasbishoujoatari or (newly) Blaizing_Soul 


	2. The Time Is Right

Chapter 2: The time is right.  
  
Disclaimer~ I have nothing to say but what I HAVE been saying..I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only this fan fic!  
  
BBA~ Remind me again -why- I didn't finish the story.?  
  
JB~ Because you like to torture us? -_-'  
  
BBA~ No...Just you..!  
  
JB~ Oh okay...Wait..HEY!!!!  
  
BBA~ Just kidding!  
  
Alex~ Just get on with the story!  
  
BBA~ Fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She quivered gently below his touch which made the tomb robber smirk. He lifted himself up onto the bed and straddled his legs , one beside each side of her hips and knees up to her ribs. (: repost :)  
  
Bakura smirked down to the sleeping teen and gently yet forcefully laid a hand onto her chest, groping almost blindly in the darkness of the living room. He smirked as the nipple became harder beneath the thin layer of clothing covering the girls soft, firm breasts underneath her bra. He sat his hips in unison to where her legs met deeply which made her quake gently to a subconscious state, only to spring to life as to see Bakura's face but inches away from hers.  
  
"Ryou! Wh-What are you doing?! I thought you said we weren't ready!" She blurted at the hormonal teen above her.  
  
"Ryou isn't here, little one, besides...I've changed my mind.....You're mine now.." He said smirking to the frightened and oh-so-flustering Atari.  
  
Bakura was not sliding a smooth, suave hand from her knee and down Atari's leg slowly, making it slightly chafe below his touch, raising her already short skirt up as her brang his hand higher onto her thigh. He smirked and paused for a second to pick Atari up and forcefully slam her wrists against the wall, arching her back over the backboard of the couch making it press against his chest as their lips bonded fiercely. Atari winced in pain and gasped lightly from the roughness of the meeting of lips, Bakura plunged his tongue into Atari's mouth to plunder and tingle the roofs of the wet cavern. Finding everything he could, he washed upon her tongue gruffly and started to play roughly with it.  
  
He smirked to her and pulled away from her mouth letting her gasp for air, he spoke softly into her ear "I'll be inviting a friend, girl....I hope you won't mind the extra hands...." he smirked and contacted Yami Malik, who was always up for a good torture, especially for Bakura. ((We'll call YamiMalik Marik, okay?))  
  
// Yes of course, Bakura, I'll be right over...// Marik answered, disconnecting his link with Bakura fairly afterwards.  
  
Not soon after Marik arrived and slipped through the door to see Bakura pinning the young school girl against the wall of the parlor, he smirked and closed and locked the door. Atari's azure eyes widened at the second dark figure as it came over and stroked her soft cheek with a distinguished hand. Bakura then got up from Atari and whispered to Marik something about hands and ankles, then rope.  
  
Marik nodded and handed Bakura a partial amount of the rope. They picked up Atari and Marik held her while Bakura folded up the bed and made it back to a couch, they smirked and bonded her wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle with the rope and laid her down on the couch, making her squirm. ((Oh my god I'm writing this @_@))  
  
Atari looked up at the two evil, shadowy figures standing above her, only able to see the fair outline in the silhouette and two sets of eyes glowing, two brown and two a slightly amethyst colour. She chaffed with fear looking at them, feeling the rope texture start to cut into her flesh as she writhed. Stopping to take a breathe, panting rather slightly she heard the two voices above her start to gently chuckle as in mockery at her loss of breathe. A soft white hand reached out from the darkness, gently touching her cheek, making her shiver and flinch. The hand was reduced to a finger which then traveled form her earlobe, across her jaw line and up to softly press the tip of her nose.  
  
Suddenly, and most likely randomly, a big ferocious pencil attacked Marik! ((Oh just kidding.Wrong story anyhew ;; ))  
  
Suddenly a cat jumped onto the night stand nearby the couch the yamis were surrounding and knocked a vas over, making the two yamis jump in udder surprise, turning to glare at the cat and Marik kicked it away. "Get away you stupid animal." He snapped, watching the cat flatten his ears and slowly walk into the other room. Marik grumbled about something and turned back to the task at hand. He looked at Bakura and gave a disgruntled look.  
  
"I have to go. I just remembered something. " Marik said, looking off to the side and glaring at the nothingness in the dark corners for no apparent reason.  
  
Bakura groaned plaintively and nodded as Marik walked out the door and locked it afterwards. "Well now little one, I guess I have you all to myself tonight.. Won't that be fun?" He said, smirking.  
  
Atari whimpered as the soft white hand caressed underneath her jaw line as the Tomb Robber spoke in words that ran up in her spine, under her skin and making her shiver all over. Bakura smirked lightly and leaned down, pressing his lips to the ones before him. Hearing a gasp in fright he pressed harder into the kiss, slyly slipping his tongue past her row of teeth and set of gentle lips, smooth as silk..  
  
Bakura's hand traveled down the side of the teen's body, taking in the figure of the being since he was slightly unable to view it. Which was fine with him in seeing he wanted and would touch the body anyways.  
  
Inside his soul room, Ryou was worrying about what his yami was doing, obviously woken up by the switch from him to his dark. "What could he be doing? What if he's hurting Atari?! Oh god no." He said, his hands covering the sides of his hair and hidden beneath his silky silver locks of hair. Taking a breathe, he tried to calm himself down.Though it didn't seem to help any, thinking that he couldn't be settled at a horrific time like this. He didn't even know what was happening. Maybe he didn't want to know.. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
JB~ Why do you always end like that?!?!  
  
BS~ Cliffhangers BLAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA o.O;;  
  
Tala~ Nahabec  
  
BS & JB~ ?!?! What does that mean ?!?!  
  
Tala~ I'll never tell! n.n; Haha  
  
BS & JB~ -.-;; Meanie.  
  
Tala~ Sslan. It means stupid.  
  
JB & BS~ She told us what something means! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala~ -_-' Why do I bother with these two.maniacs.?  
  
JB~ We're maniacs!  
  
BS~ The best kind! ^_^  
  
YBS~ HIKARI YOU MUST END THE STORY NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HBS~ o.o; I'm just here.  
  
BS~ Peh -.-;;  
  
END 


End file.
